Our Memories
by 0Usagi-san's Summer
Summary: Ada suatu saat di mana kita berbuat kesalahan, dan hidup dalam kenangan penuh penyesalan. Tapi kita semua di sini, yang harus kita lakukan adalah bertemu dan membuat kenangan baru yang lebih indah./SasuSakuGaaraIno


**Our Memories**

 **Summer Usagi**

* * *

Chapter 1: Bad Memories

* * *

Aku Haruno Sakura, seorang gadis jomblo yang sebentar lagi menginjak umur 22 tahun. Seorang mahasiswa semester akhir di salah satu Universitas negeri kotaku, aku berada di jurusan Fashion Design .

Walaupun aku menekuni bidang Fashion yang artinya waktuku lebih banyak kuhabiskan untuk menggambar mode namun hobiku yang sebenarnya adalah membaca terutama cerita yang bergenre fantasy dan romance. Aku juga terkadang menulis, tapi sepertinya aku tidak terlalu ahli dalam bidang ini. Disela—sela tugas kuliahku yang lumayan padat, tepatnya pada tanggal 29/12/XXXX, pukul 2:19 dini hari, izinkan aku dengan berbagai kecacatan penulisan menceritakan kenangan-kenangan sekolah menengah atasku yang masih dipenuhi oleh semangat jiwa muda.

Apa aku terdengar seperti orang tua? Menginjak umur 22 tahun, rasanya terlalu dini untuk menyebut diri sendiri sebagai orang tua, walaupun faktanya teman-teman seumuranku sudah ada beberapa orang yang memiliki anak. Tapi aku belum bisa membayangkannya jika aku juga memiliki satu. Well, aku bahkan belum memiliki calon ayah untuknya.

Ngomong-ngomong soal calon ayah-bukan berarti aku berharap besar orang ini akan menjadi calon ayah dari anak-anakku-, seseorang yang berasal dari beberapa tahun lalu yang menjadi alasan utama dari nostalgia ini, bahkan aku telah melupakannya sejak dua tahun terakhir yang tanpa ada kabar tiba-tiba mengirimiku sebuah pesan email pukul 21:00 tadi malam hingga membuatku insomnia begini.

Katanya,

" _Apa kabar? ... Lama tidak bertemu, kau baik-baik saja? ..."_

Aku seorang gadis dewasa berumur 22 tahun, yang telah mulai kehilangan minat untuk mengenal pria asing tiba-tiba mendapat pesan dari cinta masa lalunya. Apa yang harus kubalaskan untuknya?

 _"A-ah ya, lama tak jumpa. Aku baik-baik saja, bagaimana dengan mu?"_

Jangan bercanda. Itu bukan diriku, aku terkenal cukup blak-blakan hampir untuk segala hal.

 _"Apa? benar, lama tidak bertemu. Jadi kenapa kau menanyakan kabarku? Seingatku sejak dulu kita tak pernah punya hubungan yang baik hingga kau perlu repot-repot menanyakan kabarku setelah 4 tahun kemudian...!"_

Apa aku terdengar marah? Akan kuhapus tanda seruhnya menjadi tanda tanya.

Masih terdengar marah? Baiklah, akan kupikirkan balasan yang baik hingga esok pagi.

Aku bertemu dengannya sekitar 6 tahun yang lalu. Tapi aku mulai memerhatikannya setelah kami berada satu kelas di sekolah menengah atas.

Tidak seperti kisah-kisah percintaan yang sering kubaca. Dimana sepasang kekasih yang awalnya hanya sering bertemu dan akhirnya saling menyukai. Lebih dari itu, dia dulunya adalah pacar sahabatku. Dan saat itu sejak kelas X aku telah jatuh hati dengan seseorang.

* * *

oxo

"Aku tidak percaya. Kau menyukai seseorang? tapi kau bahkan tak berusaha mengetahui nama dan kelasnya."

Ino melotot kaget kearahku. Terpaksa aku berbohong padanya.

"Tak perlu seheboh itu. Lagi pula aku bilang 'mungkin menyukainya' dan bukan 'benar-benar menyukainya'. Aku hanya sesekali bertemu dengannya di perpustakaan." Ujarku seakan tak acuh.

Tentu aku tahu nama dan kelasnya, aku hampir-hampir mengetahui segala tentangnya. Termasuk orang yang di sukainya.

"Pokoknya kau benar-benar butuh pertolongan."

Hanya saja aku memilih berbohong, bukan pada Ino tapi pada diriku sendiri. Karena jujurpun, aku akan tetap terluka.

"Hentikan, aku tidak separah itu kok."

Ding ... Dong ...

Suara bel sekolah menyelamatkanku dari pertanyaan maut Sakura.

"Sudah apel, cepat berkemas. Setelah itu kita harus mendapatkan spot bangku yang paling nyaman." Ucapku cepat-cepat.

"Tenang. Aku akan menyimpan satu meja disamping jendela untukmu, Haha..."

Bunga-bunga sakura bermekaran, kelopak-kelopak mereka berjatuhan tersentuh angin. Kembali lagi ke tahun ajaran baru, terasa begitu singkat. Sedikit lucu bagaimana liburan semester kemarin aku meanantikan hari ini dengan tidak sabaran. Pada akhirnya bukankah semua akan tetap sama. Perasaan ketidak sabaran yang aneh.

"Ohayou Sakura -chan, Ino-chan."

"Ohayou Karin."

"Kita sekelas lagi? ahh, padahala aku sudah bosan dengan rambut merahmu itu. Haha." Ujarku setengah bercanda dengan Karin.

"Cih, kalau begitu pindah sana, pinky."

"Haha, aku becanda kok. Eh, temen-temen sekelas kita sekarang kebanyakan dari kelas X.1 tahun lalu."

"Begitulah, XI.1 tahun ini diurut berdasarkan nilai tertinggi. Dan kelas kita tahun lalu dominan memiliki nilai tertinggi dibanding kelas lain, jadi kalaupun ada wajah-wajah baru hati-hati mereka itu kemungkinan rank 3 besar di kelas mereka dulu." Kata Karin sambil memandangi siswa lain yang di sebutnya 'wajah-wajah baru'.

"Gzzz, lalu kenapa aku ada disini? Bisa-bisa aku ranking terakhir." Ujar Ino dengan nada kesal.

"Kau bercanda ... dulu kau ranking 5, pig." Karin terlihat kurang senang dengan ucapan Ino.

Sedikit menyakitkan, kalau Ino yang dulunya selalu berada di sepuluh besar tiba-tiba berpikir akan berada di urutan terakhir. Kami ini –aku dan Karin- akan ditendang kemana?. Ya, mungkin begitulah pikir Karin yang tak terlalu mengerti bagaimana seorang Yamanaka Ino.

Karin dan Ino, katanya meraka telah berteman sejak taman kanak-kanak, dan sejak hari itu pula meraka tak begitu akur. Aku yang mulai mengenal mereka sejak kelas X, dulunya sedikit kepayahan melerai keduanya.

"Tenang Ino, masih ada satu orang di belakangmu." aku menepuk bahunya pelan.

"Siapa?"

"Aku."

"Hahaha./hahaha"

Aku mengedarkan pandanganku di sekeliling barisan. Dan pandanganku terhenti pada seseorang yang kubenci.

Kenapa aku harus sekelas dengannya pula tahun ini. Dari sekian banyak kelas dan jurusan.

Sabaku no Gaara. Seharusnya aku tak perlu seheran ini sekelas dengannya lagi tahun ini. Dia ranking 3 kelas X tahun lalu sedang aku masuk sepuluh besar saja tidak. Yang mengherankan itu adalah diriku bisa berada dikelas ini. Tapi mengingat aku cukup menguasai mata pelajaran matematika dan wali kelasku dulu juga merupakan guru dari mata pelajaran kesukaanku tersebut akhirnya sedikit menjawab keherananku.

Sabaku no Gaara. Cerdas dan disukai banyak siswa perempuan, ah dia ramah kepada siapapun bahkan pada gadis gendut dengan sejuta kepercayaan diri yang terus menembaknya. Begitulah kesan orang-orang tentangnya. Dia terlihat begitu sempurna, hingga membuatku jijik.

"Aku haus. Ayo kekafetaria, lagipula hari pertama gak ada sensei yang bakal masuk, jadwal aja masih kacau." Pintaku pada Ino setelah berada di kursi kami masing-masing.

Bangkuku berada di urutan kedua dari depan yang tepat berada disamping jendela. Setelah perjuangan keras memperebutkannya dengan siswa laki-laki yang duduk di hadapanku akhirnya aku berhasil mendapatkannya.

Aku sempat menangkapnya sedang melirikku dengan tatapan dingin.

Apakah dia dendam? Aku tidak percaya dia menyebut dirinya seorang laki-laki tapi tak bisa mengalah sedikit saja pada seorang wanita?

"Aku dengar kafetarianya masih tutup, mungkin dua hari baru buka, setelah proses belajar sudah lancar." Jawab Ino.

"Ah ya, lagi pula aku tak berniat meninggalkan kursiku, perasaanku berkata seseorang masih mengincar singgah sanaku ini. Lebih baik aku ke-hau-san." Ujarku dengan nada yang kunaikkan beberapa oktaf. Sengaja menyinggung orang di depanku itu.

Ino terkikik geli di kursi depan. Ah dia sempat menyaksikan pertarunganku dengan siswa laki-laki tadi.

"Ah Sakura. Kau kehausan, aku punya air botol, aku membelinya tadi di jalan."

Astaga. Karena orang aneh di hadapanku, aku sampai melupakan keberadaan Sabaku no Gaara yang duduk di belakang Ino yang artinya duduk tepat di-sam-ping-ku.

"Tidak butuh." Ujarku ketus.

Orang ini, dia bahkan tak perlu bicara untuk membuatku emosi. Berada satu kelas dengannya saja membuatku muak, dan sekarang aku harus duduk tepat di sampingnya.

"Kenapa? Aku belum meminumnya kok, lihat masih tersegel."

Sepertinya aku akan benar-benara akan berada di urutan terakhir. Aku bahkan tak bisa berlama-lama berada di ruang kelas bersamanya.

"Mau kemana, Sakura?"

Ino tampak khawatir setelah aku beranjak meninggalkan kursiku.

"Keperpus, aku ngantuk. Sms kalau sensei masuk."

"Hai'"

* * *

xox

Rasa benciku yang teramat pada Sabaku no Gaara bukan karena dibalik keramahan dan kecerdasannya aku mengetahui sifatnya yang sebenarnya. Aku bahkan memaklumi bagaimana ia menilai gadis-gadis hanya dengan wajah dan otak mereka, bukankah setiap laki-laki memang seperti itu. Bukan pula karena ia orang yang tergila-gila dengan status predikat.

Kulirik betisku yang berbalut kaos kaki hingga selutut. Bukan juga karena ialah penyebab bekas luka jelek dibetisku hingga membuatku harus memakai celana ataupun kaus kaki panjang kemanapun aku pergi.

Aku merebahkan kepalaku diatas meja perpus.

Jejeran buku berwarna-warni yang ada di rak buku selalu menjadi hal terkhir yang kulihat sebelum aku tertidur di tempat ini.

Gaara mungkin tidak tahu, pria mungkin tidak tahu. Hal yang paling menyakitkan bagi seorang wanita, bukanlah karena kau menolak perasaannya, tapi ketika kau mengatai mereka buruk rupa. Baik secara langsung ataupun tidak langsung. Ini seperti kau menghancurkan mentalnya.

* * *

xox

Dibalik tingkahku yang konyol, sebenarnya aku adalah orang yang mudah grogi. Aku terkadang lupa dengan apa yang ingin kukatakan ketika orang-orang mulai menatapku.

Aku sangat kikuk, dan tidak tahu harus berbuat apa jika bersama dengan orang asing. Terkadang aku bertingkah narsis, tapi itu hanya menutupi krisis kepercayaan diriku. Bagiku cukup satu atau dua orang yang mengenalku dengan baik, dan yang lainnya cukup tidak mencapku sebagai orang yang aneh. Maka dari itu aku menganggap persahabatan lebih dari apapun, dan hubunganku dengan lawan jenis adalah ikatan rapuh yang hanya bisa datang dan pergi. Ikatan serapuh itu tak berarti apa-apa dibandingkan dengan persahabatan yang berlangsung sepanjang hayat.

Dan ketika kutahu Ino tak sungguh-sungguh dengan Gaara, dia hanya memanfaatkannya. Namun, ino bukanlah orang yang akan mendengar nasihat orang lain. Aku tak bisa berbuat banyak hal.

Sepanjang semester satu Gaara terus mendekatiku untuk mengetahui lebih banyak tentang Ino. Betapa ia tidak tahu bahwa wanita adalah makhluk yang sangat narsis. Malu rasanya, mengingat aku panas dingin mengira Gaara menyukaiku yang ternyata menyukai sahabatku.

Menjelang semester dua mereka sangat dekat hingga satu sekolah yakin jika mereka sepasang kekasih. Aku tertawa, menertawai kesalah pahamanku yang memalukan.

Jangan tanyakan bagaimana perasaanku. Mereka duduk tepat dihadapanku, sahabat dan orang yang kusukai, saling berpegangan tangan, membelai rambut, dan tertawa bahagia bersama. Tentu juga aku turut bahagia dalam kepura-puraan.

Namun, semuanya tidak berlangsung selama yang kukira. Hanya beberapa bulan, hingga Ino memperkenalkan pacar barunya dari kelas sebelah, aku bahkan tak sanggup menatap kearah Gaara. Seminggu sebelumnya mereka sempat bertengkar yang menurutku hanya persoalan kecil, tapi mana kutahu jika mereka berakhir pisah.

Hari itu hujan turun rintik-rintik. Sekolah pulang lebih awal, karena para guru sedang rapat kenaikan kelas. Ino pulang diantar oleh kekasih barunya, karena melihatku jalan sendiri ia memintah Gaara mengantarku pulang.

Aku berusaha mencegahya. Rumah kami memang searah tapi aku tahu dia kurang menyukaiku akhir-akhir ini entah alasannya apa, beberapa kali dalam keadaan terlambat ataupun tidak saat kami berpaspasan ia selalu berpura-pura tidak melihatku.

Aku berusaha menolaknya. Tak kupungkiri ada setitik rasa bahagia ketika kutahu mereka berpisah, aku memang masih menyukai Gaara tapi bukan berarti aku akan mendekatinya setelah ini. hanya saja sebagai sahabat Sakura dan seorang yang menyukai Gaara, kupikir terlalu banyak perbedaan diantara mereka hingga membuat mereka tak bisa bersama.

Gaara dalam keadaan kurang baik hari itu dan entah apakah Ino menyadarinya atau tidak.

Aspal yang basah dan licin. Dibandingkan di bonceng oleh pria yang kusukai entah kenapa saat itu hatiku berteriak ingin berjalan dari sekolah ke rumah sekitar 20 menit saja. Mungkin karena aurah Gaara yang membuatku terus bergeser kebelakang motornya hingga dapat menyisahkan satu pantat diantara kami.

"Kau ingin jatuh?"

"Ha-ah? Tidak!"

"Terus kenapa posisi dudukmu seperti itu?"

Suara Gaara sedingan rintik hujan saat itu.

"Kau ... kau tahu kan Ino hanya memanfaatkanku?"

Lidahku keluh. Kupegang ujug seragamnya.

"Dan kau ..."

Suaranya pelan, aku penasaran dengan wajah dan apa yang akan dikatakannya sekarang.

Jika dia marah kenapa aku membiakan Ino memanfaatkannya. Aku mugnkin akan hanya diam, atau melompat dari motor.

Ini bukan salah Ino. Ino memanfaatkannya karena dia membiarkan dirinya dimanfaatkan. Dan dia membiarkan dirinya dimanfaatkan karena ... dia menyukai Ino. Ugh, terasa begitu sesak.

"kau menyukaiku bukan?"

Telingaku terasa mendenging. Apa aku salah dengar.

"Huh?"

"Aku tau kau menyukaiku. Mau tidur denganku?"

Aku yakin saat itu tidak ada petir yang menyambar, tapi rasanya tubuhku menjadi kaku seolah baru saja disetrum.

"Ahaha, Gaara-kun, kau baik-baik saja?"

"Tidak. Aku semacam patah hati, dan aku butuh pelampiasan bahkan jika itu bersama dengan wanita yang sama sekali tidak menarik perhatianku."

Aku tidak akan melompat sendiri.

"Kau ... pecundang jahannam."

Terasa begitu singkat, ini bahkan baru lima menit setelah aku menaiki motor Gaara. Tapi sekarang aku disini, diatas motornya dengan keadaan bahunya bersarang dimulutku. Setelah mengumpatinya aku menggigit bahunya sekeras yang kubisa. Hingga aku merasa gigiku akan copot.

Sejak kecil aku memiliki teknik bertarung yang kurang sehat namun sangat efektif, jika wanita pada umumnya bertengkar dengan cara menjambak ataupun menampar aku lebih suka menggunakan gigiku sebagai senjata.

"Grauss~"

Hari itu akhirnya kami sama-sama jatuh ke dalam parit. Tungkaiku retak dengan luka goresan kayu yang lumayan parah. Aku tidak peduli dengan kondisi Gaara. Persetan dengan si brengsek itu.

Aku tidak tahu jika perkataannya tentang diriku yang sama sekali tidak menarik akan terngiang dikepalaku suatu hari nanti, hanya saja fakta yang membuat diriku terluka dan lebih menyakitkan dari mengetahui ia berpacaran dengan sahabatku di hari itu adalah bagaimana seorang Sabaku no Gaara yang begitu sempurna dan diam-diam kupuja hancur menjadi pecundang hanya karena patah hati.

Aku mungkin masih menaruh rasa suka padanya. Tapi rasa benciku tak kalah besarnya.

* * *

TBC or Not? review plis ^^

* * *

Banyak typonya aku hanya edit sekali, maaf lagi sibuk. T .T buat chap 2 aku butuh beta reader ada yang minat gaaa? inbox yaaaa #kedip2


End file.
